The Beautiful Person
by cinephile94
Summary: A brand new year at Degrassi begins with fresh starts. Eli simply wants to get through his senior year without any distractions. But when he meets the new girl, his creativity is unleashed beyond his imagination. Will this end with love or tragedy?


_Eli wakes up, feeling okay. Not content nor dissatisfied, but okay. Okay was fine for now._

_ Step by step he is maturing and becoming more prominent. And today is his first day of his last year of High school._

He drives up to Degrassi in Bullfrog's mustang.

**Eli**

-sigh- " Just one more year Eli, you're can make it through."

As he slowly gets out of the car he see's Adam and Drew. It's odd seeing Adam in a red colored polo.

**Adam**

"Hey, Eli!"

He leans in to give Eli a hug. Adam has fully recovered from the Prom shooting and he and Eli are now closer than ever.

Eli glances over at Drew and gives him a quick smirk. Drew smiles back and says goodbye to them both.

**Eli**

"So you've finally reached your junior year, eh young grasshopper?"

**Adam**

"Ha, shut up. You're only one year older than me."

Eli smirks and contemplated whether he should ask how Adam's been. Although they talked all summer Eli put in a lot of effort into not mentioning the shooting. He doesn't want his best friend to re live those painful moments. Although to Eli, it was more painful to him. The moment he saw Adam laying on the ground, he was absolutely terrified. Terrified that he would lose somebody else that meant a great deal to him.

**Eli**

"So, things have been okay right?

**Adam**

"Yeah. I mean, mom hired a bunch of good lawyers for Bianca and she got cut some slack. Drew has been good. Him and Katie were over at the house a lot."

**Eli**

"I meant have things been okay with _you_?"

Adam looked down at his shoes. He felt stable, and safe. He wanted Eli and others to understand. But everyone just seems to worry for him too much after the Prom event.

**Adam**

"I'm okay Eli, really. My scar looks pretty cool too.'

As they both began to chuckle, their laughter was suddenly disrupted by a flash of light.

**Adam**

"Whoa! What the f-"

**Eli**

" Holy sh-"

They stopped midway of their foul language as they turned and discovered what had caused the flashing light.

A couple of inches from them stood a girl holding a camera. She held her M8 old-style digital camera with both of her hands and her full, ripe lips held her cigarette. She inhaled and blew out the smoke, letting it swirl onto Eli's and Adam's face.

Adam coughed frantically.

**Unknown girl**

"Oh, I'm sorry. For both my smoke and unexpected flash photography, haha"

She held her cigarette in her left hand in a very classy way.

She wore a red polo and a high waist khaki skirt. Her long black hair went past her breasts and her luscious lips were slightly parted. The contrast between her dark hair and her fair skin was overwhelming. She was an exceptional beauty. Not many faces could be compared to hers.

Eli merely stared at her with a stunned look in his face.

**Adam**

"Uh, excuse me. Who are you?"

**Unknown girl**

"Oh how rude of me not to introduce myself. I'm B-"

Mr. Simpson walks up to the peculiar girl and yanks the cigarette out of her mouth.

**Unknown girl**

"Sssss.. ouch."

**Mr. Simpson**

"Excuse me young lady, I know you're new to this school and all and I'm not sure what schools are like in France. I don' care if they let you smoke back at your old school there, but here at Degrassi, smoking is off limits on campus. Do you understand?"

**Unknown girl**

"Yes, I apologize. Back in France they even let 12 years old smoke. I just need a little getting used to."

**Mr. Simpson**

"Well, alright. I would've thought that you read the student code of conduct. Welcome to Degrassi."

Mr. Simpson walked off into the school.

As soon as he was out of sight, the girl took out another cigarette from behind her ear that was covered by her hair. She lights it up with her gray lighter that looked identical to the one Eli had used when he lit his script on stage during Love Roulette. She inhaled and blew out the smoke again.

**Unknown girl**

"I'm Belle."

She walked off into the school leaving Eli and Adam staring at her from behind.

**Adam**

"Oh cool. A hot french foreign exchange student. Too bad she smokes. That's gross. Especially when girls do it."

Eli didn't respond. He simply smirked.


End file.
